


Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twelve years old Root has feelings for her friend.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so I'm pretty excited. Please, forgive my any mistakes, English isn't my native language and I still have some problems with grammar. If someone could correct my mistakes I would be very grateful.

Root figured she was a lesbian at the age of twelve. For the first time in her life she fell in love and it was with Hanna Frey, girl two years older, who used to spend time with her in library when Root's mom was working. Some people say falling for someone is a slow process. You spend time with that person, talk with her, laugh with her, and slowly come to a conclusion that you have feelings for her. Sometimes it takes months or years. But with Root was different. She was watching Hanna trying to win Oregon Trail, the girl she met not even a three weeks ago, when it hit her like a train - she was in love with that annoyingly optimistic brunette. Both of them were different, Hanna was complete opposite of her, always with grin on her face, loud, sociable. It was easy for her to make a small talks and she had plenty of friends, but she chosen to spend her vacation with Root instead.

Computer that Hanna was occupying made a failure tone.

"Damn it" she said, looking at Root. "Death by dysentery again."

"That game is so dumb Hanna. I don't see why you play it" she replied, trying to think of reason why so smart girl is having fun playing some stupid game, which can be easily hacked in less than thirty seconds.

"'Cause I'm gonna get to Oregon" she smirked.

"The library will be closing in ten minutes" announced miss Tomkins, a librarian. "Bring any books you'd like to check out to the counter."

"I hope you'll come tomorrow" said Root, not sure why she just did that.

"You know I will" she smiled again, and something about her face, or maybe sparks in her eyes caused Root to think she knows about Root's feelings to her. "See ya tomorrow, Sammy" she kissed her cheek and send her one last warm look, before heading to the counter, and then vanishing from the library in which she was never seen again.


End file.
